Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios
Argentina |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2012-presente }} Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios es una serie animada estadounidense de Disney Channel y Disney XD, creada por Alex Hirsch. Reparto Personajes episódios 'Voces adicionales' thumb|right|230px *Agustina Cirulnik *Alejandro Scaravelli *Alejandro Vicco *Alfredo de Vita *Ana Patané *Ariel Cisternino *Camila Díaz Fraga *Carlos Secilio *Cristian Peirano *Gaspar Gutiérrez *Gustavo Dardés *Gustavo Bonfigli *Ignacio Rodríguez de Anca *Javier Gómez *Judith Cabral *Lucas Medina *Mara Meter *Mario De Candia *Pablo Gandolfo *Pablo Meneses *Patricio Lago *Sergio Bermejo *Valeria Gómez *Vanina García Créditos de doblaje DubbGF_-Alkaline64-.png|1ra Temporada Doblaje Latino de Gravity Falls Una Verano de Misterios (Cortos).jpg|Cortos Galería La Guía de Dipper hacia lo inexplicable.|Recopilación de cortos Curiosidades * En Disney XD USA se ha transmitido la segunda temporada en Español Latino vía SAP, actualmente solo se ha transmitido "La Guerra Del Mini-Golf" en español latino, aun no se ha estrenado "Scaryoke" "Into The Bunker" y "Sock Opera" en Español Latino vía SAP * Aunque en la mayoría de las series de Disney se traducen los textos en español o se traducen diálogos con subtítulos forzados en español cuando no se habla el idioma al que está doblado, o en el caso de la versión en inglés, cuando no hablan el mismo idioma, en el episodio "Doble Dipper", el diálogo extraño que habló el clon defectuoso de Dipper, no fue traducido por alguna extraña razón y solo se dejaron sus diálogos sobrepuestos en la pantalla en inglés, pero no se sobrepusieron subtítulos en español en esa escena. * En la introducción del programa se escucha un susurro que se quita en la version latina, sin embargo en el episodio "La leyenda del Goblewonker" se deja ese susurro. * En el episodio "Aprovecha la Alfombra" y "Escapando de los Sueños" se tradujeron textos en vez de poner subtítulos. * Durante el estreno de algunos episodios se ponen pocos subtítulos o no se ponen. Pero durante sus repeticiones como "Nuevo episodio" se agregan subtítulos. * El doblaje suavizó ciertas líneas del programa original. ** La leyenda del Gobblewonker. Línea original: "What the...Kids? I thought you two were off playing "Spin the Bottle" with Soos!" (¿Qué es esto... niños? Pensé que estaban jugando "Gira la botella" con Soos). Línea doblada: "¿Qué es esto... niños? Pensé que estaban jugando y divirtiéndose con Soos". ** Escapando de los sueños. Línea original: "Stan-Vac: It sucks more than anything!" (Aspira-Stan: ¡Chupa más que nada!). Línea doblada: "Aspira Stan: Aspira hasta sus billetes". * En la serie el Viejo McGuckett cambia su forma de hablar en el corto "Mabel Los Guía a la Moda". Errores del Doblaje * En el episodio 5 ("La Inconveniencia") en una escena de discusión de Dipper con Tambry (una amiga de Wendy) en el doblaje Dipper menciona "Tengo 13 años. Soy casi un adolescente". En el audio original él dice "Tengo 13 años. Técnicamente soy un adolescente". El doblaje comete un error, pues a los 13 años ya se considera a alguien como un adolescente (aplica un juego de palabras: la terminación teen en la palabra de la edad, que ya aplica desde los trece años de edad thirteen). Edición en video Transmisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Series de Disney Channel Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtitulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s